Eulogy
by Kelandra Surisha
Summary: When Remus was entrusted with writing James and Lily's eulogy it was tough enough, but with Sirius everything is different. Saying goodbye is always the most difficult thing, even the second time around.


Hi guys! This is my new Harry Potter fanfiction. This is a bit of a heartbreaker, but it has a hopeful, not necessarilly happy, ending, so it's not really depressing or anything.  
Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, I just mastered it. shifts eyes. Uh oh...runs and ducks beneath bed and holds out white flag JUST JOKING! JUST JOKING! ducks tomatoe.  
Anyways...here we go.

* * *

Eulogy  
By Kelandra Surisha (a.k.a. Katilicus)

He lowered his head, overlooking the stars on the cool evening. In his hand lay a single piece of yellowed parchment, tear stained and full of ink stained as blood would to cloth. The whole scene seemed all too familiar.

But this time, they were there.

But somehow, little comfort came from their presence. There was no celebration this time as there was before, the last time he'd pulled out that yellowed parchment. There were no smiling faces behind the tears.

No, there was nothing this time. Nothing good had come from any moments leading up to this one moment, as he stood, alert yet sombre upon the green hill's edge.

Harry was there, on the ground beside him, head in hands, collapsed from fatigue and loneliness. Hermione was there, her head resting limply on his shoulder, arms around his shoulders as a sister would hold a brother. Ron was there as well, too dumbfounded to know really what to do or say.

Not even Dumbledore's presence gave comfort to that cloudy, starless night.

The other order members had elected to come, but he had politely declined their coming. This was for the Dog Star and his family.

The Dog Star…funny…it had always held a laugh amongst the four Marauders, Padfoot standing so proud and true, bragging about how a star was named after him.

But like Padfoot, the star seemed to have disappeared mysteriously into the night, like a dying deed in the cold bitter night.

The wind whipped through his hair, and he held tightly to the parchment, his tears falling again, so loosely down his cheeks. There was a kind of pain in his heart that no one knew but him.

Bitterly, he finally tugged the yellowed parchment out of his tightly clenched fingers and brought them up to his face. He glanced over the parchment briefly, reflecting on what was written there.

It was Lily and James' eulogy for their deaths nearly fifteen years earlier. It had taken him those fifteen years to get over saying those words the first time; it had ached in his chest for ages.

Just when he thought he could forget the funeral, the dismal funeral in which two empty caskets were lowered into the ground, he had another to attend. But this time there was no casket, no crowd of people mourning the deaths while inwardly screaming with joy for Voldemort was gone.

This was not a happy time for anyone alive. Voldemort was back.

And Padfoot was gone.

Lily and James had died to save Harry, who defeated Voldemort the first time.

Padfoot had died in a battle needlessly for nothing.

Was it for nothing? He didn't understand why Padfoot had gone.

It didn't make sense.

Then again, did death ever make sense?

Finally regaining his senses he turned the parchment over, to see the back, where the finally eulogy was written. He had been asked by Dumbledore to write a eulogy for Sirius, if not for his own sake, but for Harry's.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many words that needed to be said. He wanted to say that despite never finding true love in another, he always had Padfoot's love. They were brothers, friends, and soul mates. They made sense.

Everything he was now was because of that man. Padfoot was everything to the young fifteen-year-old sitting next to him.

So many tears had fallen, too many at that.

Last time so many people had come up to him, told him how powerful his words had been.

But this time, there weren't the words to express this all. James and Lily had died for someone. In a sense, maybe Sirius had too, but there were no words to express that death.

Sirius had been so many things, he mused, but simple was never one of them.

That's why he had looked down at Harry, his big green eyes looking up for a single moment, full of memories and tears.

That's why he had crumpled the parchment at that moment. Harry never broke eye contact with the boy, who seemed so lost and somehow, in denial.

This needed to end; Harry had lost too much, his parents and now his god father.

He, himself, had lost too much. There were no words to sum up this loss.

Looking up at the clouds for a moment, he brought back his arm, took a deep breath, a let the paper bowl go, the wind whipping it for a moment out of site.

"Mr. Moony says goodbye to Mr. Padfoot and hopes he has found his way home,"

He leaned over, and put a soft hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded silently and pushed himself up onto his feat and the two left together, arms over each others' shoulders for comfort and reassurance, while the others followed behind slowly.

At that moment the clouds seemed to part, albeit for only a soft moment, and the Dog Star – Sirius – sparkled through the night.

Somehow, Remus knew he had found his way home.

* * *

So how was it? It was actually very difficult to write. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't know how to...hmmm...hope this was good enough.

Anyways review if you can. )

Kelandra Surisha


End file.
